En tuer un pour avoir les autres
by Missbille
Summary: Donatello est blesser mortelement lors d'un combat par Karai...il a était désigner pour mourir !


Premier essai pour moi! Je me lance sans filet! Rappel les TMNT ne m'appartienne pas T-T...

En tuer un pour avoir les autres

La patrouille avait débuté comme toutes les autres fois, calmement. Et puis il y avait eu l'inévitable confrontation avec les Foots. Après tout ils étaient ennemis. Mais ce soir semble différent, toutes les tortues se sont faite cette remarque avant que Mikey confirme tout haut leur étonnement. « C'est moi où ils sont plus nombreux et tenaces que d'habitude ? » Pour un Foot éliminé trois le remplaçaient, la cadence était dure à conserver au bout de plusieurs minutes qui semblaient-être des heures, les tortues étaient fatigués par ce rythme. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à le casser rapidement ils seraient surpassés par le nombre et la fatigue.

Léonardo cherchait une échappatoire pour ses frères et lui, quand il vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui le fit jurer tout haut alarmant ses frères. Karai et l'élite...

« C'est de mieux en mieux...Putain ! » Grogna Raphaël, soudainement encerclé par un nombre affolant de ninjas Foots. Michel-Angelo poussa un cri de frustration quand un nombre similaire lui tomba dessus, Léo essaya de les rejoindre quand Karai lui barra le chemin. « Léonardo... » Le ton était solennel mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui le fit hésiter un instant, ce qui faillit lui coûter cher. Karai attaqua en visant la tête, ses coups étaient forts et rapides. Léonardo était épuisé par les combats précédents, il encaissa tant bien que mal les coups et répliqua dès qu'il pouvait.

J'aurais bien besoin d'un coup de main, c'est ce que pensait Donatello. Mais dès qu'il essayait d'appeler ses frères les Foots le devinaient et redoublaient leur attaques réclamant toute son attention pour éviter des coupures plus graves. Il en avait assez, il avait l'impression d'avoir le double de ninjas Foots par rapport à ses frères et qu'ils faisaient tout pour le garder hors de la vue de ses frères et cela n'était pas bon signe. Son pressentiment se confirma quand il entendit Léo jurer, il ne jurait que quand ça aller vraiment mal. Les ninjas Foots s'écartèrent de lui et laissèrent apparaitre les quatre membres de l'élite qui l'encercla, effectivement ça allait mal…. Les ninjas Foots qui l'encerclaient se séparèrent en deux groupes, la moitié d'entre eux rejoignirent le combat qui se déroulait contre les autres tortues et le reste d'entre eux restèrent pour empêcher le ninja pourpre de s'enfuir de la mêlée avec l'élite. Donatello comprit alors que cette attaque avait été montée de toute pièce pour le piéger lui, si seulement il avait compris cela plus tôt. « _Idiot ! Idiot !_ » Se dit-il en silence, la parole ne lui était pas permisse toute son attention, toute son énergie étaient concentrés sur l'esquive des coups et comment se défaire de l'élite. Peut-être que ses frères allaient s'apercevoir de sa situation, mais même si c'était le cas il sentait que les Foots étaient suffisamment nombreux pour les retenir. Le tout était de savoir s'il pouvait gagner assez de temps à ses frères pour qu'ils puissent le secourir.

Karai donnait toutes ses forces dans chaque attaque, cela ne ressemblait pas à sa technique. Habituellement elle combattait avec finesse et tactique, là elle ne retenait pas ses coups, elle ne cherchait pas la faille dans la garde de Léonardo. C'était…étrange, trop…comme si…elle ne voulait pas se battre mais qu'elle y était contrainte. Quand ils croisèrent le fer à nouveau il engagea la conversation. « Karai ! » Les yeux verts croisèrent ceux bleu-gris de Léo qui ressenti à nouveau cette étrange sensation comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose. « Léonardo, je…je..»

« LES GARS ! » Léo tourna les yeux vers Mikey qui était perché sur les épaules d'un ninja Foot hurlant avec une énergie dû à la peur. « L'ELITE EN A APRES DONNY ! » La réaction fut immédiate les ninjas Foots se précipitèrent sur eux resserrant les rangs pour les empêcher de localiser leur frère en pourpre. Mikey fut délogé de son perchoir avec force. Raph poussa un hurlement de pure rage, les ninjas Foots qui avaient déjà combattus les tortues reculèrent loin de lui instinctivement. Ce cri était le signe qu'il allait combattre de toutes ses forces et user de tous ses techniques de combat les plus sauvages pour la sécurité de ses frères.

Léonardo senti une traction sur ses katanas son regard revient sur Karai qui, profitant de sa distraction s'était glissé sous lui et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le ventre le propulsant au sol. Dans la foulée, elle arracha de sa main libre un des katanas de Léo, elle se tient debout devant lui le fixant de toute sa hauteur. « Je…je suis désolée… » Elle disparue hors de sa vue avant qu'il puisse la rattraper, des ninjas Foots lui barrèrent la route et réclamèrent son attention. « Donny tiens le coup on arrive…. » Murmura-t-il à lui-même pour se donner des forces.

Il n'en pouvait plus ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il avait plusieurs entailles qui n'étaient pas très graves, mais le dérangeaient dans ses déplacements. Et en cet instant, il n'avait surtout pas besoin d'être plus lent qu'il ne l'était déjà à cause de la fatigue. L'élite faisait tout pour lui asséner un coup mortel, heureusement pour lui, Donatello arrivait à les maintenir à une distance qui lui permettait de voir chacun de leurs mouvements. Il entendit alors le cri de Mikey, il tourna rapidement les yeux pour essayer de voir si son petit frère allait bien. Mikey était perché sur les épaules d'un Foot (ce qui le fit sourire) et regardait dans sa direction, il l'entendit avertir ses frères qu'il avait l'élite sur le dos. Il fit cette promesse silencieuse, « _Mikey si je m'en sors vivant, je promets de réparer tout ce que tu casses pendant une semaine sans me plaindre !_ » Il perdit de vue Mikey quand plusieurs paires de mains le firent descendre de son perchoir, la peur pour son frère lui saisit le cœur, mais il entendit rapidement son cri de bataille. En écho, lui répondit le cri de fureur de Raph. Donny sourit intérieurement : ses frères seraient bientôt là, il devait juste tenir encore un peu.

« Élite ! » Don tourna la tête, « _Karai, excellent !_ », pensa-t-il amèrement. « Tu viens te joindre à la fête ? » Donatello voulait le ton désinvolte façon Mikey, mais sa gorge enrouée par la lutte et la tension la rendit sarcastique.

« Si tu tiens à ta vie et à celle de tes frères, je te conseille de rester prudent… » Le ton de Karai était tranchant et lourd, la menace non-voilée. Il la fixa lui faisant comprendre que si elle voulait se battre, il l'attendait de pied ferme pour lui mettre une raclée. Karai s'avança dévoilant son katana court et le katana de Léo dans chaqu'une de ses mains.

« C'est le katana de Léo ?! Qu'as-tu fait à mon frère ! »

« Ne t'occupe pas de chose sans importance, alors que tu vas bientôt mourir. Tes frères tomberont après toi… peut-être pas aujourd'hui mais demain ils mourront ! »

Donatello se contraint à rester stoïque malgré son envie de faire ravaler ses paroles à Karai, « Mes frères sont forts, ils ne risquent rien de toi ou des Foots. » Karai lui fit un de ses rares sourires. « On peut faire beaucoup de chose stupide et oublier d'être prudent quand on cherche vengeance. » Vengeance ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Donatello était tant confus par les paroles sans sens de Karai qu'il oublia l'élite. Ceux-ci en profitèrent pour percer la garde de la tortue le jetant à terre, il parvint à rouler sur le côté de justesse pour éviter un coup fatal à la tête. Mais de nouvelles coupures s'ajoutèrent à celles qu'il avait déjà récolées le ralentissant, il fut ralentit au point de ne pas pouvoir éviter un coup d'épaule dans le plastron qui lui coupa le souffle pendant un moment, le laissant sonné.

« Élite ! Reculez immédiatement il est à moi ! » La voix de Karai sonnait dure, les quatre de l'élite obéirent sans même rechigner. Donatello était désespéré de cela, il avait espéré un contre temps qui lui permettrait de se ressaisir avant que Karai ne lui tombe dessus. Il se força à respirer profondément malgré la douleur pour chasser les étoiles qui dansaient à la périphérie de ses yeux. Il ne lâcha pas Karai des yeux, attendant qu'elle attaque la première pour la contrer et l'assommer. Elle attaqua mais pas de la façon dont il avait prévu. Karai couru vers lui avant de se mettre à faire des saltos avant, il essaya de l'intercepter en frappant là où elle aurait dû atterrir. Mais elle atterrit sur son Bo le coinçant sous une de ses bottes, elle utilisa son katana court pour entailler la jambe de Don. Celui-ci répliqua en faisant levier sur son Bo pour le dégager et l'abattit sur la main qu'il l'avait blessé, le choc envoya au loin le katana court. Ignorant la douleur de son poignet certainement brisé Karai effectua un demi-cercle partant en arrière. Visant avec soin, elle frappa la pointe en avant le côté droit vulnérable entre le plastron et la carapace de la tortue avec le katana long. La lame s'enfonça sans résistance dans la chair et les os avant que le mouvement de pousser ne soit interrompu par le Bo qui frappa Karai sur le côté de sa tête. Elle s'effondra évanouit devant Donatello qui regardait avec incrédulité son flanc droit.

Le katana était enfoncer d'environ 1/3 de sa longueur (il n'en était pas sûr, il faudrait qu'il mesure ça si il pouvait) entre ses côtes. Et pas n'importe quel katana ! C'était celui de Léo ! Il allait s'en vouloir à mort ! Il toucha les contours de la plaie qui saignait lentement, la lame ne bougeait pas dans la chair, la douleur le fit grimacer. Alors il l'entendit. Ce cri, le cri de désespoir et de peur qui venant de ses frères. Il savait que ce cri le poursuivrait toujours, s'il survivait. Il leva les yeux et s'efforça de traduire la scène qu'il voyait. L'élite semblait se désintéressait de lui, un dès leur avait récupéré Karai et l'emmena à l'abri. Apparemment le coup à la tête la garderait K.O pour un moment. Les trois autres membres de l'élite reculèrent, l'un d'eux ordonna aux ninjas Foots qui encerclaient Donatello de finir le travail. Avant qu'ils s'éclipsent à l'abri sur un toit avec le membre de leur groupe et Karai pour observer la scène finale. Don tourna le regard vers les ninjas Foots qui s'approchaient de lui, il descendit en position de combat malgré le katana dans son flanc. Il se refusait de le retirer malgré la gêne qu'il causé, car il ne voulait pas aggraver sa blessure et risquer l'hémorragie. Il pouvait voir ses frères au loin, le nombre époustouflant de ninjas qu'ils avaient contre eux, expliqué pourquoi ils n'étaient pas encore à ses côtés. Soufflant doucement pour se ménager il étendit deux ninjas qui s'étaient trop approchés et dut lutter contre les autres qui étaient désireux de le voir mort. Les coups pleuvaient durs sur lui, il fit tout pour protéger son côté droit, mais il finit par être épuisé de tenir la défense que de combattre. Son Bo fut trancher net en deux par un sabre, il en utilisa les morceaux pour neutraliser le ninja mais en regardant autour de lui il comprit qu'avec son arme brisé il courait à sa perte. Il n'avait pas d'autre arme à part celle qu'il avait dans le flanc. Il ne lui pas fallu longtemps pour conclure que mieux vaut risquer l'hémorragie que de finir embrocher sur les sabres de ses ennemis.

Raphaël n'était que fureur. Il était furieux que les ninjas Foots soient si nombreux, il était furieux qu'ils soient si têtus qu'ils se relèvent au lieu de rester au sol. Il était furieux de ne pas pouvoir être plus rapidement auprès de son génie de frère pour l'aider à combattre l'élite. Et puis il vit son petit frère avec un katana plongé dans son flanc. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il hurlait seulement quand il entendit Léonardo et Michel-Angelo. Donatello ne semble pas être dans la douleur, sans doute à cause de l'adrénaline. Il vit avec un pincement de fierté Don combattre le reste de ninja qui l'entourait, alors que cette garce de Karai et l'élite regardait la scène depuis le toit voisin. Il vit son petit frère désarmé faire quelque chose d'irresponsable, Don avait donné à ses frères de longues et fastidieuses leçons sur le secourisme et les premiers soins. _« Les gars écoutés moi bien, surtout toi Raph. Si vous vous retrouver avec une blessure avec l'arme encore dans la plaie ne la retirez surtout pas ! La lame fait pression et empêche le sang de couler hors de la blessure. Si vous la retirez…. » _Non Donny ne fait pas ça ! Il vit la main tenir fermement la garde. NON ! _« ….il va y avoir une hémorragie. » « Une hémorroïde ? » Dit la voix de Mikey. « Non Mikey, une hémorragie. Genre perdre tout son sang. »_ Et une rivière rouge s'ouvrit sur le côté de son frère et coula jusqu'à terre.

Raphaël n'était que fureur juste avant, à présent il ne savait pas ce qu'il était mais une chose était sûr. Rien en ce monde ne resterait entre son frère et lui. Il ne vivait que pour ça. Chaque ninja qui se mettait sur son chemin était impitoyablement brisé. Il se répétait sans cesse encore et encore « _Se rapprocher de lui_ ». Il ne lâchait pas des yeux son frère, il le vit combattre maladroitement avec le katana. Il fronça des sourcils, certes Don n'aimait pas combattre avec ce type d'armes mais il n'a jamais été maladroit. En voyant la pâleur et la sueur sur le visage de Donatello, il réalisa qu'il a perdu trop de sang. Il se rapprocha enfin de son frère, bientôt il pourrait le mettre à l'abri. Quand il vit avec horreur quatre ninjas Foots se précipiter sur Don, celui-ci en abattit un avant que les trois autres le saisissent à bras le corps et le jettent du toit. Raph franchit les derniers mètres comme dans un cauchemar, il avait beau courir, il n'allait pas assez vite. Les ninjas regardaient par-dessus le toit pour voir le résultat, ils ne virent la tortue en rage seulement quand il les percuta et les taillada avec ses Saïs. Il les abandonna agonisant et se précipita vers la corniche où son frère était tombé, il marcha dans les flaques de sang en frissonnant en pensant que c'était celui de Don. Il regarda avec angoisse par-dessus le toit.

Léonardo s'était dégagé de la lutte des ninjas Foots pour rejoindre Mikey. Après avoir vu Donny tombé, celui-ci était quasiment entré en état de choc. « Léo… » Mikey l'avait appelé pour la cinquième fois, mais à chaque fois il n'en dit pas plus. La peur de poser la question, de savoir pour Donny le bloquer. Tous deux se dégagèrent péniblement de la mêlée avec les Foots pour rejoindre Raphaël. Léonardo avait vu avec inquiétude la chaude tête se frayait un chemin dans le sang avec un mépris total pour sa sécurité, il avait récolté bon nombre de coupure sur le corps seulement pour voir…Donny…. Non ne penser pas à ça ! Il devait veiller sur ses frères restant et ne pas pensait à autre chose. Une main le ramena à la réalité, Mikey lui fit signe de regarder dans la direction de Raph pour voir ce dernier debout sur la corniche et sauter. Léo sentit son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine, il se précipita avec un cri sur la corniche pour constater que juste en dessous, il y avait un escalier de secours sur lequel avait atterrit Donatello qui gisait inconscient.

Raphaël pris rapidement une vision globale des blessures de son frère. Il avait une coupure sur le côté de sa tête qui résulter du choc contre la rambarde de l'escalier de secours, son bras droit avait l'air brisé mais l'os était encore en place. Plus un grand nombre de coups, de coupures et de meurtrissures sur tout le corps. Mais la plus grave était celle qu'il avait reçue sur son côté droit, du sang continuait à couler répandant la vie de Don à travers les grilles de l'escalier. Il se pencha et s'efforça de le relever en position assise, certes Donny était le plus léger d'entre eux mais il n'était pas facile de manœuvrer dans le petit espace de l'escalier. Quand enfin il parvint à une position plus confortable, il leva les yeux cherchant Léo et Mikey du regard. « Apportez-moi son sac de sport ! » Il s'efforça de compresser la plaie pour arrêter l'hémorragie, provoquant à Don de pousser un grognement de douleur et un papillonnement des yeux montrant des signes de reprise de conscience. Il sentit à ses côtés Léo et Mikey, lui amenant le sac de sport déjà ouvert pour en extirper le matériel de premiers soins que Donatello avait emballé soigneusement pour l'un de ses frères et non pour lui. Ironie ? Avec l'aide de Léo, Raphaël commença à appliquer les gazes contre la blessure. Son instinct lui fit levé les yeux pour voir des ninjas Foots qui s'avançaient sur la corniche et un mouvement vers le bas il apprit que d'autres montaient l'escalier pour les coincés. Avec un grognement il prit la main de Léo et lui confia le reste de bandage avec un regard lui faisant comprendre qu'il lui confier Don. « Mikey ! Je prends ceux d'en haut et toi ceux d'en bas. » Michel-Angelo fit un acquiescement à Raph, avant d'obéir à l'ordre il se pencha pour saisir rapidement la main de Donny et après l'avoir pressé, il sauta dans la cage d'escalier en poussant son cri de guerre.

Léonardo fit de son mieux pour bander la plaie mais le sang avait déjà traversé les gazes et coulait librement à nouveau. La panique monta en lui, il risquait de voir Don se vider de son sang. Il se rappela alors un souvenir, Donny avec un sourire doux lui appliquant une bande adhésive sur une entaille trop longue pour être bander, le sang n'avait pas coulé une seule fois hors du pansement improviser jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent chez eux. Léo se saisit du rouleau de bande adhésive à large bord dans le sac, enleva le gâchis des gazes imbibés de sang en essuyant autant que possible la plaie et après avoir coupé une bonne longueur la colla sur la plaie. Le sang ne coula plus.

Avec un soupir soulagé, il se redressa et vit un peu plus loin dans l'escalier son katana jumeau que Karai lui avait dérobé. Avec un pincement au cœur, il secoua la lame couverte du sang de son frère et la replaça dans son fourreau. Les bruits de bataille lui rappelèrent leur situation, rapidement il fit l'inventaire des différents moyens de s'échapper. Après avoir vérifié le contenu du sac de sport, il trouva les bombes miniatures et les fumigènes nécessaires à son plan. Il s'approcha de Donatello. « Les gars rassemblement ! » Il s'empara du bras gauche valide de Don le passa en écharpe autour de ses épaules et le leva. Don montra des signes d'éveil en marmonnant quelles paroles incompréhensibles, en levant son bras libre à sa tête. « J'arrive grand chef ! » Hurla Raphaël en shootant dans deux ninjas avant de sauter dans l'escalier. Mikey avait déjà rejoint Léo et regardait avec inquiétude Don qui essayait de rester éveillé. Léonardo confia à Raph les bombes miniatures et lui dit de les régler sur 20 secondes et de les placer le long du mur ou se rejoint les fixations de l'escalier au mur. Il confia les bombes fumigènes à Mikey et lui dit d'attendre son signal en lui faisant signe de ramasser le sac de sport de Donny. Quand tout fut en place les ninjas Foots avaient déjà fait leur chemin pour les rejoindre et les piégés, les bombes explosèrent quand la minuterie s'écoula, l'escalier privé de ses fixations s'écroula vers la rue avec un grincement de tôles froissés. Profitant de l'ouverture, les tortues sautèrent quand la portion de l'escalier se retrouva au plus près du trottoir. Léo grimaça au poids en plus sur ses jambes mais il s'assura que Don allait bien avant de faire signe à Mikey d'utiliser les bombes fumigènes.

Les ninjas Foots dans la rue furent aveuglés par l'éclair et la fumée alors que les tortues utilisaient tout leur art de furtivité pour disparaître dans les ruelles adjacentes. Un cri leur parvint des hauteurs, l'élite avait assisté à toute la scène. « Ils sont partis dans cette direction bande d'idiots ! » Les tortues avaient aussi entendu le cri de l'élite et se dépêchèrent de mettre autant de distance entre eux et les Foots qu'ils pouvaient. Mais ils furent rattrapés alors qu'ils avaient rejoint la bouche d'égout la plus proche. Léonardo déposa Donatello contre un mur et chercha son regard. « Ne bouge pas d'ici. » Il attendit jusqu'à ce que Don acquiesce qu'il avait compris. Léo rejoint la mêlée, disparaissant devant les yeux de Don. Inquiet, il essaya de se relever mais un vertige le cloua sur place, le forçant à s'adosser au mur recherchant sa stabilité. Il n'arrivait pas à suivre la bataille devant lui, il voyait parfois des contours flou de vert différent, mais sa vision était si mauvaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir auxquels de ses frères il correspondait. Il le vit alors. Le ninja surgit devant lui de nulle part. Don sursauta et tenta de s'éloigner de lui, mais les vertiges fut si forts qu'il fut seulement capable de fixer le ninja qui levait son sabre…lentement….il leva le bras pour se protéger et attendit le coup.


End file.
